


One Up

by ToxicLatteHottie (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/ToxicLatteHottie
Summary: Gary's fellow lawyer always feels the need to show him up.
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/Man in a Hurry
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. One Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holographiccatpun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/gifts).



> Hey so this may or may not get more chapters. Who knows? Not me! Jeremiah Princeton, Jess, and Uncle Vinny all belong to myself and holographiccatpun

Gary Goldstein can't complain about much. He's a successful lawyer, he may or may not have an illegitimate child with Linda Monroe, and he has a wonderful, somewhat chaotic, boyfriend. He has a good life, all things considered. The only thing he wouldn't consider good is his workplace nemesis.

It may be childish, but to be fair, Jeremiah P. Princeton started it. When Linda Monroe first came to the firm looking for an attorney, it was between him and Princeton. When Linda inevitably chose him, because he's the _better fucking attorney,_ Princeton made it his mission to try to one-up everything Gary did.

Gary brings in donuts for everyone one morning? The next morning, Princeton brings in donuts _and_ coffee for everyone. Gary takes a long weekend to go visit his parents in the next state over? Princeton takes an impromptu vacation to Hawaii. Gary brings homemade Italian food for lunch? Princeton orders himself lunch from Uncle Vinny's Italian restaurant. The list just goes on.

Those are small things though. Gary can handle the small, yet annoying, petty things. However, it didn't stay small and petty.

"We won't stay long," Gary promises as they walk into the museum for a local artist's showcase. He just needs to make an appearance, rub shoulders, make connections. All typical schmoozy lawyer things.

Miah huffs out a small laugh. "Do what you need to, babe. I know these things are important for you." He still tugs at the collar of his tux, uncomfortable in the stiff material.

Gary kisses his cheek. "I'm going to mingle. Try not to get drunk on free champagne."

"You're not the boss of me."

They both laugh before Gary disappears into the fray. Miah takes the opportunity to swipe a flute of champagne off a nearby table.

"Hel _lo,_ beautiful." A tall man with sharp cheekbones and a strong jaw says as he approaches Miah. "Who might you be?"

Miah practically downs the champagne like a shot. He's going to need it to deal with these entitled snooty upper crust assholes. "Jeremiah Brightly. I go by Miah, but most people in town know me as a man in a hurry."

That gets an amused chuckle from the man. "What a coincidence. My name is Jeremiah as well. Jeremiah Princeton, attorney at law at your service."

Setting his empty champagne flute, Miah picks up another as he studies this other Jeremiah. This must be the bastard Gary is always complaining about. "Do you actually go by Jeremiah or what?" He asks.

Blue eyes seem to twinkle at him. Gary's are prettier. "Most people call me Prince." He runs a hand back through his wavy dark hair and it takes everything in Miah not to snort at the action.

"Right. Well, it's been fun, but my boyfriend told me not to overdo it on the champagne and it's not a night out if I don't disappoint him in some way."

Prince doesn't take the hint. "Oh, who's your boyfriend?"

It takes everything not to scream. "Gary Goldstein," Miah answers politely.

Almost immediately, there's a shift in Prince's gaze. "Really?" He asks in disbelief. He pulls out his wallet and extracts a business card he hands off to Miah. "In case you ever decide you want to upgrade, sweetheart."

The second flute of champagne also goes down like a shot. Miah doesn't bother responding, just snatching up another flute and going in search of his boyfriend. On his way through the exhibit, he "loses" the business card.

He finds Gary schmoozing with Gerald Monroe. There's a well dressed blond boy standing nearby with familiar blue eyes. Miah tries not to think too hard about that. That's Gary's past.

"Hey!" Gary breaks into a grin when he sees Miah approaching. He excuses himself from Dr. Monroe before meeting Miah halfway. "What number is that?" He asks teasingly, pointing to the champagne flute.

"Three," Miah says flatly, "But it's justified. I met your favorite coworker."

Gary frowns in confusion, but before he can ask, Prince somehow magically materializes next to them.

"Hey, Goldstein," he greets enthusiastically even as his eyes stray to Miah.

Everything clicks for Gary. He wraps an arm around Miah's waist. "Hello, Princeton," he greets cordially.

"I had the honor of meeting your _gorgeous_ partner," Prince says, winking at Miah. "Careful you don't let that one get away. He's a real catch."

Gary and Miah both force laughs, saying goodbye to Prince before pretending to see someone and walking away.

Gary thought that was the end of it.

The next week, he stops by to see Miah at his job while he's on break. What he finds is Miah examining a card in his hand, an elaborate and elegant arrangement of roses in a crystal vase sitting on his desk.

"Who sent you that?" Gary asks. Maybe it's from Jess for siblings day or something.

Wordlessly, Miah slides him the card. Gary barely has to glance at it to see the sweeping signature of _Jeremiah P. Princeton_.

"Bastard," Gary mutters before looking at the expression on Miah's face. "You okay?"

"I knew you said he had some weird thing about trying to be better than you, but I didn't think it was this bad," Miah admits with a shudder.

Gary didn't either. "I'll talk with him," he assures Miah.

He walks back into the firm building, carrying the vase of flowers. He goes straight to Princeton's office and sets the vase on the wooden desk. The sound of the crystal hitting the desktop gets Prince's attention. "What do you think you're playing at, Princeton?" Gary demands.

"I'm just being polite," Prince says, but the way his eyes glint gives away the lie. Gary doesn't know how he survives as a lawyer with such an obvious tell. "There's nothing wrong with giving someone a gift, Goldstein."

"There is when you're sending gifts to someone else's boyfriend," Gary huffs. "Back off."

Prince smirks. "Scared Miah is going to realize he can do better?" He tauts.

Gritting his teeth, Gary doesn't bother dignifying it with a response. Instead, he turns and walks out of the office and into his own.


	2. Middle Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miah just wants dinner

Miah trudges through the double doors that lead into Uncle Vinny's. It's been a hell of a day for him and Gary had court. Neither of them felt like cooking, so they decided to order Uncle Vinny's. The only downside to an otherwise perfect solution was Uncle Vinny's doesn't deliver and refuses to let any of the delivery apps deliver for them. Such as, they have a rotating system as to who picks up the food when they do order.

Unfortunately, it's Miah's turn.

He walks up the host stand where a pretty young woman with fiery red hair stands, smiling brightly at him. "Hey, Miah!" She greets in a warm voice. 

"Hey, Clarissa," Miah returns the greeting with a weary smile. He doesn't have the energy to reflect on how often he comes here for the staff to know him by name. "I had an order to pick up. It's under Goldstein."

Clarissa nods knowingly. She is the one who took the order over the phone, after all. "It should be just about ready, but let me go check on it."

"Thank you," Miah calls as she sashays away from the stand back towards the kitchen. He shifts from foot to foot, looking around the restaurant. It's beautiful and elegant while still feeling cozy and inviting. Fuck Carrabba's. When you're  _ here, _ you're family.

He's so busy looking around, he doesn't notice someone approach him until it's too late. 

"Hel _ lo _ , Miah."

Miah freezes before slowly turning to see Jeremiah P. Princeton.  _ Fuck _ . "Hello, Princeton," he greets stiffly.

"Eating by yourself?" Prince asks, not waiting for a response before continuing. "You should come dine with me. I just got here myself." 

"Actually, I'm picking up dinner for Gary and me," Miah informs him. 

A smirk forms on Prince's face. "Right. Speaking of Gary, I'm so sorry he took the flowers I sent you. Jealousy is such an ugly thing. Is there anything else I can get you to make up for it?"

Before Miah can tell him he can get the hell away from him, Clarissa is back with more takeout boxes than should go with their order. Miah doesn't even blink. Vinny likes giving them extra food. 

Clarissa glances between the two of them before looking at Miah. She gives him his total cheerfully, though it seems a bit forced for some reason. 

Miah pulls out his card for her to swipe. He signs the receipt  _ Jeremiah C. Brightly _ before handing it back to her with a twenty dollar bill. 

"What's the C stand for?" Prince asks curiously as Miah puts his card and receipt back in his wallet.

"My middle name," Miah deadpans.

That gets a laugh from Prince. "Of course, but what  _ is _ your middle name."

Miah gives a tight smile. "First you tell me yours." He slips his wallet back in the pocket of his trenchcoat, not expecting an answer.

"Phineas," Prince says. Miah looks at him in disbelief. "My full name is Jeremiah Phineas Princeton."

"That's unfortunate." Miah grabs the bag of takeout boxes and turns to leave. 

Prince doesn't let the matter go. "Your turn."

Miah sighs. "Clover." Before Prince can comment, he explains, "It's my mom's maiden name, alright?"

"Clover," Prince repeats almost dreamily as he considers Miah. "It suits you."

Clarissa clears her throat, obviously unable to take the awkward tension and mismatched vibes coming from the interaction. "Mr. Princeton, it looks like Stella is ready to take your order," she informs him, gesturing to where a woman with wavy dark hair is patiently standing by a table. 

"Of course." Prince nods, still looking at Miah. "Enjoy your dinner, Clover. Stay safe."

Miah doesn't bother with his own parting. Instead, he just hurries out of the restaurant.

When he gets home, Gary looks concerned. "Are you alright?" He asks as Miah hurriedly unpacks boxes onto the counter.

"Ran into Princeton," Miah mutters. "He was at Vinny's."

Gary takes a second to absorb this information. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing happened," Miah assures him. "Clarissa stepped in before it got too awkward."

Gary nods approvingly. Vinny has good staff. "You should have gotten him to pay for our meal," he jokes as he goes to get plates.

"He probably would have," Miah laughs, finally relaxing. It's okay. He's okay. He's got an amazing boyfriend and some bomb Italian food. He flips open one box and whistles lowly. "Hey, babe? Vinny gave us a whole cheesecake."

" _ Again? _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that's not Carrabba's slogan, but Miah doesn't


End file.
